Oh, Jealousy
by Wulfenlein
Summary: Dramoine gift for a friend. Set during the Yule Ball. Reviews are appreciated!


(A/N: This is a short Dramoine story I wrote for my friend Melissa, who wanted me to draw her a Dramoine picture...but...I cannot draw as of late so I gave her a story instead.Slight OOC Draco, most likely. I just wanted to write something romantic and cheesy. R/R please! 3)

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy hated dances.<p>

He hated having to dress up nice only to sit around with his "friends" and watch everyone else have such a bloody good time. He glanced around, seeing the girls spin in sync to the music, the men keeping them steady by the hold of their elegant hands. Draco, however, could only watch, for he had no date.

In fact, he was watching the girl who was supposed to be his date.

She was smiling and laughing as she danced around with the tall built Bulgarian man who seemed just as happy. Viktor Krum, Draco sneered at the name, glaring at him from across the room. He didn't deserver Hermoine, he found a way to win her over with his charming smile and his charming wit and his charming personality and his charming everything. A slow song came on, the motion of the room slowing and changing, more space had been made on the dance floor as the couples embraced each other.

Draco was unable to take it anymore, he got up rather dramatically, his friends glancing at him curiously and he shot them a look that said 'don't follow me', and left the room.

He stormed off into an empty hallway, yanking at his tie and forcing it loose. He slumped against the wall, head lolled to the side.

He seemed to be there forever, the soft music loud enough to hear all the way in the hall.

Once the song ended, there was a thick, uncomfortable silence. Draco pondered leaving completely.

Then, a voice spoke up . A voice that sent a chill to Draco's stomach.

"…Draco."

He looked over, seeing none other than the girl of his dreams. She looked as beautiful as ever, wearing a tight pink dress with her hair tamed and pulled up. She wasn't smiling though, she looked concerned.

"What?" He sighed.

Hermoine didn't mind the tone. "…what are you doing out here alone? Students shouldn't be roaming the halls right now."

"You sound like a teacher. What do you want?" He asked again. "You're keeping Viktor waiting."

"I told him I was simply going to freshen up."

"Then what are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't help but notice Crabbe and Goyle alone. I've never once seen them without you."

Draco's eyes moved to the floor.

Hermoine sighed, continuing. "…what's wrong?" She walked closer to him.

"You ought to hurry back that brute gets impatient." Draco said coldly, eyes flickering to Hermoine's. She looked offended, surprised at his insult.

"The brute? Do you have some sort of stupid grudge against Viktor?" She assumed it had to do with something completely different from what it really was.

"I thought you'd be smart enough to figure that out on your own."  
>"…" It then hit Hermoine. Her eyes widened and she gasped silently. "Draco Malfoy…are you…jealous?"<p>

Draco would have scoffed. He turned around to look at her. "…"

Hermoine's jaw dropped.

"You are."

"Yes, Hermoine." He approached her. "If you tell anyone I swear to Merlin I will-" The minute he looked into her eyes, he couldn't bare to threaten her. He shook his head. "…I wanted to go with you." He said through a sigh. "I couldn't stand watching you dance with him anymore. You looked too happy." He said sadly.

Hermoine had the sympathetic look on again. She reached her hand up and touched Draco's cheek, cupping it, he leaned to the touch, touching her wrist.

"…why didn't you ask me?"

Draco looked at her as if she asked a really stupi question with an obvious answer.

"…it's obvious, Hermoine. We're not just different houses, but you and I wouldn't hear the end of it from Potter and the Weasel. Hermoine Granger going to the ball with Draco Malfoy, that doesn't sound so good now, does it? There were too many things riding on the idea. And…-I knew you'd say no."

Hermoine scoffed. "I…I should slap you!"

Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Draco, I wished you would have asked me first. I wanted to be out there with you, dancing with you. You couldn't set aside your reputation to at least take the chance to ask me. Even if I did reject you…which…I never would…"

Draco looked ashamed. He pressed his cheek to her hand again, Hermoine had not yet taken it away.

"…and…now- it's…it's too late now, Draco." . She shook her head, looking on the brink of tears.

A brief silence fell over them when another sad song entered the room.

Draco smiled a little, grey eyes looking to Hermoine's again. "…no, it's not." He moved her hand down to his shoulder, placing her other one there and then placing his hands on her waist. She smiled finally.

Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity. Hermoine moved closer to Draco, arms draped over his shoulders. Their eyes closed and they stood there swaying and moving gracefully to the music. Hermoine had forgotten about Viktorr, and Draco in turn had forgotten about everything else in the world.

Nothing else mattered.

All that did was their moment all alone in the empty hallway, the moment that lasted for three minutes in reality, but an eternity in their hearts. 


End file.
